umroohhhh
by blueholic
Summary: Ini Fanfic pertama gue. Gimana yach kalo Itachi pergi umroh...?Pasti heboh dechhh...dan penuh dengan kekacauan dan sangat tidak nyambungggg...Baca ya...


_Ok, ni fic __pertama gue…horay!! __Mungkin ni fic singkat bgt, tapi tak apalah. Karena ini fic pertama, jadi maaf kalo jelek ya..Terus dilanjutin sama Gaara Tsunade…hmmm bagi penggemar mereka berdua jangan marah ya! Eh kok jadi gak nyambung. Ok, let's begin this fanfic!0_

Itachi sedang H2C alias harap – harap cemas pas mau naik pesawat, padahal masih satu jam lagi. Panik amat sih! Oh ya ngomong – ngomong kenapa ya Itachi mau umroh? Gini ceritanya…

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke sudah tidak tahan dengan amarahnya. Dendam kesumat kepada kakaknya menjadi semakin besar. Sasuke segera memusatkan cakra di tangannya dan mulai melakukan jurus andalannya, chidori. Itachi sih ajep – ajep aja ngeliat adeknya yang udah kesetanan sama roh Miyamoto Mushashi._

"_Itachi, kalau mau menyerah kau masih punya kesempatan…"_

"_Siapa juga yang mau nyerah sama baka otoutou! Amit – amit!"_

"_Beraninya……!!"_

"_Wee! Aku akan ngaktifin mangekyou sherina, eh sharingan ah!!!"_

"_Bodo amat!"_

"_Eh,loh?"Itachi sudah memencet tombol untuk mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingan, tapi tetap saja tidak aktif. Sasuke sih hanya senyam – senyum aja. Si Itachi malah ketakutan, tapi mencoba untuk memakai senyum mautnya untuk membujuk adiknya._

"_Adek yang manis,…maafin kakakmu ini ya?"_

"_Emang gue mau?"_

"_Kan Sasuke baek, suka memberi (!??!) cakep (!?!?) terus ramah lagi!!"_

"_Aniki mau thobat?"_

"_Ya iya lah! Gini – gini gue tuh sayang nyawa tau!!!"_

"_Oke, ikuti kata – kata saya…" Itachi sudah terbaring di pangkuan Sasuke. Sasuke sudah memakai kopiah dan siap dengan tasbihnya._

"_Asshyaddu alla ila haillallah……"Itachi mengulangi dengan suara serak._

"_Wa asshyaddu ana muhammadarasulullah.." Itachi mengulangi kembali. Setelah itu Itachi bertekad untuk melaksanakan sumpahnya dengan umroh ke Mekah. Walaupun semua biayanya ditanggung Sasuke._

_**End Flashback**_

Itachi terkejut mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia segera menuju resepsionis. Dengan sigap resepsionis tersebut mengajak Itachi ke sebuah ruangan. Itachi sih hanya mengikuti dengan tenang. Tibalah ia di ruangan yang cukup besar. Itachi memasang tampang herannya.

"Ngapain lu ajak gue ke sini?"

"Gini, kalo mau umroh itu harus ditest terlebih dahulu apa imanmu sudah cukup atau tidak.."

"Emang gue mau ke luar angkasa!"

"Sudah jangan banyak cingcong deh! Cepetan masuk sana!" Resepsionis itu mendorong Itachi. Itachi yang hampir terjatuh hanya merenggut kesal, dan lagi – lagi only one baka otoutounya hilang! Segera Itachi mengambil ponselnya dan memencet nomor Sasuke. Yah mana mungkin Sasuke angkat, kan waktu itu dia lagi ngejar Hinata (baca This Is Destiny). Setelah perjuangan gigih, Itachi akhirnya bisa menelopon Sasuke.

"Ada apa sih aniki!"

"Kok kamu ngos – ngosan gityuu sich! Aku tuch rindu sama kamu tau!"

"Emang gue rindu sama loe!"

"Hiks aku khan udah thobat. Maafin aku yach!"

"Oke dech asal jangan minta aku buat bayarin ongkosmu ya!"

"Oke deh! Terimalah ciuman penuh cinta dari kakakmu ini……MUUUAAAHHH"

"HUUUEEEKKKK"

Sasuke menutup teleponnya. Itachi bernafas lega. Tiba – tiba muncul sebuah layar monitor entah darimana. Itachi mengamati dengan seksama dan mulai membaca tulisan yang tertampang di layar itu.

"**SELAMAT ANDA LULUS UJIAN PERTAMA, YAITU MINTA MAAF KEPADA ORANG YANG DENDAM KEPADA ANDA WALAUPUN SAYA TIDAK TAHU KENAPA. MEMINTA MAAF DENGAN TULUS ADALAH SALAH SATU CIRI ORANG YANG BERIMAN,.."**

"Apaan nich?" Itachi hanya terheran – heran. Tiba – tiba ada lubang di bawah kaki Itachi. Ia terjatuh dan mendarat dengan cara yang agak…menderita gitu lah. Itachi hanya pingsan terus ngorok (Itu namanya tidur).

Saat itu, sepasang mata telah mengawasinya.

Itachi membuka matanya dan ia langsung berteriak "kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa". Ternyata ada orang aneh di depan matanya yaitu Naruto yang pura-pura menjadi pengemis atau pengemis pura-pura menjadi Naruto?

"Mamih mamih minta duit minta seringgit!"

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan mamih ?"

"Emang loe cowo,cewe, atau waria ?"

"Kelihatannya kayak apa ?"

"Kaya mamihku!"

"Enak aja emang gue babe loe!"

"Ohhh jadi anda itu lelaki sejati"

"Pengemis yang pintar, kenapa gak sekolah di playgroup?"

"Gua tuh udah S3 tau!"

"Terus kenapa loe mengemis?"

"Takdir"

"Ya sudah sampai jumpa, pengemis sejati…" Itachi melambaikan tangannya dan mulai pergi menjauh. Tiba – tiba kakinya terasa berat, kayak narik banteng lah. Ia menoleh. Ternyata di kakinya ada pengemis yang tadi. 'Jadi ini orang lulusan S3 ya? Syukur gue cuma nyampe D3' batin Itachi.

"Gue bisa baca batin loe tau!" kata pengemis jadi-jadian itu.

"Masa' pengemis kaya' loe bisa baca batin gue?"

"Kan udah takdir,…"

"Kalo gitu apa yang lagi gue pikirin?"

"Ya…meneketehe…"

"Ya udah, jadi loe tuch mau duit ya?" Itachi merogoh sakunya. Ternyata di dalamnya terdapat sesuatu yang menjijikkan bagi kaum hawa. Apakah itu? Coba tebak!!!

Sasuke menunggu anikinya. Tapi Itachi tak pernah datang. Sasuke merasa panic, dan dia mulai berlari untuk mencari only one baka anikinya. Tiba – tiba ada suara cempreng yang sedang menyanyi lagu teman tapi mesranya ratu. Sebenarnya tuch suara jelek banget, tapi entah kenapa Sasuke jadi tertarik dan mulai mendengar pengamen itu menyanyi. Tampangnya kaya' Naruto tapi versi udah dewasa gitu lah. Yup, dialah Yondaime. Tapi Sasuke gak sadar – sadar juga. Haaaahhhh. Tiba – tiba pengemis itu mengulurkan tangannya. Sasuke sih lansung toss sama pengemis itu.

"Maaf…" Sasuke menoleh. Pengemis itu memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Yang gue mau bukan toss."

"Jadi apa ?"

"Ya duit lah!"

"Gue lagi gak ada duit neh."

"Ok. Kamu tau lagu yang tadi aku nyanyiin kan?"

"Ya.Terus kenapa?"

"Itu serius loch!"

"Maksud?"

"Aku serius ingin ngelakuin hal itu sama kamu,…" Yondaime melompat ke tubuh Sasuke. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sasuke merindukan kakaknya. 'Aniki, tolongin gue!' Sasuke berdoa. Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke selanjutnya?

Itachi menoleh ke tangannya. Benda itu adalah………kecoa!!!

"KKKKKKIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Itachi berteriak. Ia mengibaskan tangannya. Itachi lari kocar kacir.

"Baka Otoutou! Kisame! Tobi! Tulungin gue! Gaara juga gapapa,…Naruto!!!! Sakura!Orochi!!!Tsunade!!!!Kakashi!!!Mamihhh!!!Papihhhh!!SBY!!!" Itachi teriak-teriak histeris. Pengemis itu merebut kerah Itachi dan menampar pipinya.

"Emang loe cewe? Kan katanya loe laki-laki sejati"

"Kata loe emang gw apaan?"

"Cewe lah"

"Makanya wajar dong takut ama kecoa"

"Katanya loe laki-laki sejati"

"Menurut loe?"

"Cewek"

"S3 kok bodo bgd tadi cowok sekarang cewek"

"Sudahlah langsung saja ke pokok permasalahan!"

"Apa?"

"Jadi loe tuh niat ngasih gw duit gak sich?"

"Tapi gw ngga punya duit ringgit punyanya dollar Zimbabwe, kan loe mintanya ringgit, gimana dong?"

"Gampang, akan kuselesaikan dengan pemikiran S3"

"Bagaimana ?"

"Coret aja tulisan dollar zimbabwenya terus loe ganti dengan ringgit, Gampang kan?"

"UH gampang banget!"

Lalu Itachi dengan ikhlas mengubah dollar Zimbabwe menjadi ringgit dan memberinya kepada si pengemis jadi-jadian. Si pengemis senyam-senyum dan sumringah dan sumbawa, tak lupa Lombok sampai Bali (kok jadi nama pulau?). Tapi tiba-tiba si pengemis bangkit dan berkata,

"Selamat anda lulus tes ke-2, yaitu bersedekah kepada orang S3 dengan ikhlas. Bravo!"

"Tes apaan?" Itachi terheran-heran.

"Tes umroh itu loh"

"Yang mana?"

"Ingatanmu payah ya, makanya kuliah ampe S3 jangan Cuma D3"

"Oh iya aku ingat!"

"Ingat apa ?"

"Kamu pengemis yang mirip Naruto atau Naruto yang mirip pengemis itu kan?"

"Tapi sebenarnya aku bukan pengemis"

"Lalu apa?"

"Pengemis jadi-jadian hahahahahahahahah"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ada jadian-jadian!!!!!!!"

Itachi berteriak kuat sekali(menurut dia) dan karena kehabisan suara ia tak sadarkan diri dan mati suri.

Sasuke berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Yondaime. Tapi usahanya sia – sia. Yondaime malah menguatkan cengkramannya saat Sasuke meronta - ronta. Alhasil badan Sasuke hancur dan remuk. Yondaime baru nyadar dan mau membangunkan Sasuke, tapi tidak berhasil karena Sasuke telah mati suri seperti yang dialami kakaknya, Itachi. Singkatnya setelah melalui perjalanan panjang, Sasuke sedang berada di alam baka. Teriakan histeris mengalir deras dari mulut Sasuke.

"Ya Allah…Dimana ini? Ini mimpi bukan? Jawab, atuh! Please, Allah!!" Sasuke berdoa memohon petunjuk.

Itachi terheran – heran mendapati dirinya di suatu tempat yang aneh. Itachi celingak celinguk. Tiba – tiba di depannya muncul pengemis yang tadi. Kali ini lengkap dengan uang ringgitnya.

"Loe lagi! Ini sebenarnya dimana sich!"

"Tenang, man! Ini tuch di alam baka, tes umroh kamu yang ketiga,"

"Kenapa sich mesti ditest segala!"

"Ya namanya juga takdir."

"Oke, jadi sekarang aku harus ngapain?"

"Ya, tes ketiga!"

"Apa tes ketiganya?"

"Ya, menghadapi takdir!"

"Kok dari tadi kamu ngomongin takdir terus sich?"

"Ya,…namanya juga udah takdir!!"

"Udah, deh langsung aja ke pokok permasalahan!"

"Oke dech!" Pengemis menunjukkan seseorang yang sangat berkilau. SRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG! Itachi menutup matanya dan mulai melihat di depannya tampaklah Guru Guy dengan sayap malaikat, tak lupa dengan harpanya plus senyumnya yang norak itu loch. Itachi langsung teriak.

"KKKKKKYYYYYYAAAAA ada malaikat jadi – jadian!!!!!"

"Gue bukan malaikat jadi – jadian tau! Gue tuch malaikat beneran!"

"Kalo loe malaikat beneran kok muka loe jelek?"

"Gimana ya? Namanya juga takdir"

"KYAAAAAAAA!!!!! Kenapa di sini semua orang ngomong takdir!"

"Sebenarnya ini tuh bukan alam baka"

"Alam apa dunkz?"

"Jangan teriak ya, ini tuh alam takdir"

"KKKKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA……………!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Udah dibilangin jangan teriak malah teriak bisu deh gue eh salah budek!"

"Oke oke. Jadi sekarang gue mesti ngapain?"

"Anda harus menemukan jalan ke dunia anda sendiri"

"Gimana caranya belegug?"

"Cari aja sendiri….. Belegug!"

"Ya udah selamat tinggal, semoga kalian semua stroke terus mati beneran dan nggak ketemu saya lagi"

Itachi perlahan pergi menjauh. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Itachi baru sadar kalau dia sudah tersesat. Tadinya ia mau kembali ke tempat malaikat norak tadi, tapi karena gengsi jadi gak jadi dech. Tiba – tiba ia mendengar teriakan yang familiar di telinganya. Ia celingak celinguk.

"ANNNNIIIIIKKKKKIIIII GGGGGUUUUUEEEE AAAADDDDAAA DIIII SSSSIIIINNNNNNNNIIIIIII!!"

Ternyata yang teriak adalah Sasuke. Itachi berlari ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke berlari ke arah Itachi.

"AANNNNIIIIKKKIIIII" Air mata berhamburan keluar.

"BAAAKKKKAAA OOOTTTOOOUUUTTTOOOUU!!" Mereka berpelukan dan menangis bersama (PERINGATAN!JANGAN BAYANGKAN ADEGAN INI KARENA SANGAT MENJIJIKKAN). Itachi memeluk Sasuke dengan kencang, sehingga Sasuke kembali remuk.

"Innallillahi…" Itachi berusaha menahan tangisnya, padahal dia seneng baka otoutounya mati.

"SELAMAT !!!ANDA LULUS UJIAN KETIGA, YAITU MENERIMA APAPUN YANG TERJADI. SEKALI LAGI SELAMAT!"

Itachi hanya terheran – terheran, dan tiba – tiba ada pusaran yang menyedot

Nya. Itachi terhisap dan pingsan. Sadar – sadar ia sudah ada di bandara. Itachi menangis terharu. Akhirnya ia bisa umroh. Tetapi…

"Ujian keempat, yaitu berjalan ke Mekkah. Kegigihan adalah salah satu sifat orang beriman," kata pengemis jadi – jadian.

"Kenapa loe ada di sini?"

"Pas di alam takdir loe nyumpahin gw stroke kan? Udah gitu gw stroke dan balik ke alam dunia,"

"Terus kenapa gue mesti jalan ke Mekkah?"

"Kan pesawat ke Mekkah dari tadi udah pergi" Pengemis itu nyengir kuda.

Itachi sudah tidak tahan lagi. Lalu ia main ucing sumput sama itu pengemis dengan perasaan sangaaaattttt marah. Sepertinya, nyawa Naruto yang jadi pengemis itu akan direnggut oleh Itachi .

THE END

**TALK SHOW!**

AnDhiThaMuTz: Huallllooow semuanya!

Itachi: Hikkkssss…sob…sob

AnDhiThaMuTz: Kenapa sih pagi2 udah nangis!?

Itachi: Masa' gue gak jadi umroh???

AnDhiThaMuTz: Kan' udah takdir…

Itachi: Padahal itu kan impian gue sampe ngerelain dollar Zimbabwenya…

AnDhiThaMuTz: Emang gue pikirin…

Itachi: Terus gimana nasib baka otoutouku?

AnDhiThaMuTz: EEEhhhh

Itachi: Gimana?

AnDhiThaMuTz: Masih ada di alam takdir. Kaciaaannn ya

Itachi: Hu…huuu

AnDhiThaMuTz: Haahhh…

Sasuke: Aniki! Gue ada di sini!

Itachi: Baka otoutou!-berpelukan-

Sasuke:-Remuk-

Itachi: Baka otoutou!

AnDhiThaMuTz: Katanya loe mau wawancara gue?

Itachi: Ya, katanya nanti kamu mau bikin fic lagi? Kapan?

AnDhiThaMuTz: Habis bikin ni fic aku mau bikin GaaraTsunade,SaiIno sama fic campuran. Tetep baca ya!

Itachi : Oke, Chheeeezzzz!-Jepret-

Esoknya…

AnDhiThaMuTz: Beli Koran ah…

Aku terkejut. Di Koran ada foto aku, terus ada tulisan :

"**HATI – HATI NENEK SIHIR YANG GAK IKHLAS MELEPASKAN AKU KE MEKKAH, JADINYA KETEMU SAMA PENGEMIS JADI – JADIAN"**

AnDhiThaMuTz: Itachiiii……aaaawwwwaaaaassssss kaaaammmmuuu!

Sweatdropped.


End file.
